The Sound of Pulling Heaven Down
by Spliced-up-Angel
Summary: The cabin light shone down on her pale skin, glimmering softly against the cool features. Her skin was sparkling like fresh champagne on New Year's, like a running stream. Her raven hair, once long was in a short pony tail, showing her beautiful face...


**Congratulations to Total Drama Lover for coming in second place in my oneshot contest. This is the second AleHeather oneshot they requested as their prize. So, I was shot with a needle of inspiration today and needed to write this. I recommend you listen to "The Sound of Pulling Heaven Down" by Blue October, either while or before you read this as this is a songfic. I freaking love this pairing~ I hope you enjoy.**

**The Sound of Pul****ling Heaven Down**

The cabin light shone down on her pale skin, glimmering softly against the cool features. Her skin was sparkling like fresh champagne on New Year's, like a running stream. Her raven hair, once long was in a short pony tail, showing her beautiful face. Her small coal eyes were shunned with anger, but the Latino could not help but be lured towards them. Her eyes were like wildcats, ready to claw anything that aggravated them and they were directed at him. Her eyebrows were shooting arrows in his direction and her full lips were drowned in a pout. This particular Asian was the only girl he could ever love. It drove the Latino mad. Why couldn't he manipulate her? She was so stubborn, yet appealing. This girl would never give into his alluring gestures. This drove him nuts! He got _nervous_ around her. One feeling Alejandro Burremetro never felt.

They had been locked inside the back cabin of the plane for an hour now, and it was starting to get uncomfortable. They gave up yelling for help and were starting to feel tired. Alejandro didn't even remember why or how they managed to get locked in. As much as he should have minded, the fact that he was trapped with Heather sent him to cloud nine. Alejandro was alone with the one girl he loved. _Alone_. Such a deep word of emotion that described this setting perfectly; he could never wish for anything else. It was dark inside the cabin; the only lights were coming from the dim lights inside the plane. Outside the windows, the night was cloudy. The stars were out of sight. He sighed loudly. The CD player, they managed to find, quietly played.

_I saw stars, stars that I could reach (yeah)_

_It was a midnight, a silent twilight_

_Fell down, beyond the ocean beach (yeah)_

"You know," Heather started, "We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you distracting me from the game."

The Latino raised an eyebrow, "Now, Chica. _I've_ been distracting _you_?" he laughed plainly, "_You've_ been distracting _me_ with your beau-"

"Save it, Alejandro," she interrupted him, "You're **not** into me. I know your game."

"I'm not," he objected, "You surely cannot be serious, Chica."

"Well, I'm not interested," her words were icy enough to leave frost bite on one's skin. She cocked her head the other way, but Alejandro could see that her eyes were still directed towards him. Heather was obviously looking at him, but she was also obviously trying to hide it. "It's also stupid Chris' fault for locking the freaking doors! Hasn't he even realized we left?" she grunted and threw her hands up, landing them into a cross. She then added, "Don't answer that; I prefer the silence."

Alejandro couldn't understand why she couldn't tell herself that she loved him. It was plain and obvious that she was into him. Not only the way she looked at him, but how her voice was somewhat calmer around him. He gave all he could for her. He never cheated her in the game, he always said hi to her, and he was honest. Although, the stubborn armour she bore was just a part of her that drew him closer. He yearned to bring her lips to his in an interlocking chain of passion. He wanted to hold her closely with only their bodies to heat them, like a burning fire. To brush her short hair against his face. To hear his chica scream out words of desire; _I love you; L'amoure_. Alas, only few words could be spoken at this time. She was clearly stressed out and he didn't want to disturb the princess. Alejandro sighed and accepted the silent fate that could last hours, or minutes.

_So rest assured I have the key to every opening_

_To every wishing well that's deep enough to dream (dream)_

_I want to show you just how fascinating kissing is_

_When earth collides with all the space between (yeah)_

He heard rumbling coming from the outside of the plane. Alejandro then felt a draft fill the room. He noted that it was probably from one of the many holes the plane had. He normally didn't mind, however, it was a very chilly night tonight and he knew it would do nothing for his complexion; blue was not a nice skin colour on anything but a Smurf. He cursed his open-chested shirt for not covering more of his body. He shivered slightly. He looked back over at Heather. She looked as if she was going to freeze any second. Her body was shaking as if she was having a seizure. The Asian's body was scrunched up in a ball and her teeth were chattering. He felt bad for his chica; he clothing was beyond skimpier than his. At least his arms and legs were covered, but her long legs might have been almost revealed.

She looked at him, returning the same look as the Latino. She scowled at him, as she crawled towards him. Alejandro smirked her way, opening his arms. She moved close to him, and awkwardly rested her head on his chest. The Asian shot her eyes up into his. "D-don't think anything of this," she shivered, "I don't like you or anything; you're just warm."

Alejandro nodded and grasped his arms around her, moving her closer. "Stubborn as always," he mumbled, then spoke up, "I'm glad to be helping, chica." He rubbed her back, sending a warm feeling jolting down her spine like an electric shock. The Latino moved his mouth to her ear, feeling her warm breath against his chest. He heard a gasp escape from her throat when he picked her up and placed her into his lap. Alejandro felt the Asian's breath hard against him; her shivers were only speckles now. Her shivering changed from a rainstorm to spitting drops. Heather was even more beautiful when she was calm. She reminded him of an oversized child- a lovely child, of course.

_I'm reaching farther than I ever have before_

_Leaving all who broke your heart upon the shore_

_I may be some sort of crazy_

_We may be some sort of crazy_

_But I swear on everything I have and more_

The next words she said were implausible. One would never guess the words would escape from the mouth of such a devious creature. "Thank you," she whispered. The words clearly broke through a trapped prison of words she wanted to say. She was nervous, to say the least. A state Alejandro had never seen her in.

"You're welcome, chica," he said, but she interjected.

"No, I mean, _thank you_," she repeated. The Latino was confused. He understood that she was thankful, but he couldn't understand why she repeated herself. "Thank you, Alejandro. Thank you for being here for me no matter what. I've done a lot of shit in the past that I wish I could have stopped. I have a bad reputation on this show that I regret every day. I'm not the bad person everyone thinks I am. I try to be nice, but people just shun me out because of the stuff I'd done to them. I was just playing the game, you see. Of course, you could understand; you and I play the game similar."

Alejandro didn't know what to say. Silence took over for a long while before he spoke. "Chica, the way we play the game is unique. We could make an alliance, here, together. As antagonists. Together to the end."

He felt her nod into his chest, "I'd like to beat you in the final round."

"As would I."

"If we keep this alliance, I wouldn't mind being with you too. Of course, for the sake of the game it would need to be kept a secret."

"I couldn't ask for more."

He lifted the Asian's head up and kissed her hard. He shot his tongue into her mouth, tasting the saliva of the girl he forever loved. They remained like this until they heard the door clasp open, allowing a glow of light to beam on them. The warm air of the plane hit their skin.

_You make the sound of pulling heaven down_

_You brought the rain's romantic pour_

_You make the sound_

_You make the sound_

_Of pulling heaven down_

"Geez," they heard Chris say, "What are you doing in here, you stupid teens?"

Heather got up and dusted herself off, acting as if nothing had happened, "Well, that was a waste of time! Last time I'm following you, Alejerko!"

Chris shook his head. He waited for Heather to hold the door and he walked out. Alejandro followed the narcissistic host outside. He looked back at the Asian, as they shared a grin. The Latino was looking forward to fighting her in the final round. Sure, she was a beauty, but he would not go easy on her.

**Damn! I did that spontaneously in one sitting! So, how was it? I hope you liked it and didn't mind that it was a songfic (I had an urge to write it). ****Two more to go! Woo! ****Please R&R.**


End file.
